


Head of the Class

by LetItSet



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Family, Gen, Korvo and Terry being dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItSet/pseuds/LetItSet
Summary: Terry and Korvo are supposed to have a date night, but I guess a parent teacher conference is close, right?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Head of the Class

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write something for Father's Day to celebrate our alien dads, but this is the closest I got. This isn't technically Tervo, but I'm trying to write how they'd act on the show... so it's basically Tervo.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a part of my one shot series but it's gotten too long so now it's going to be its own thing! Multiple chapters and everything.

“Terry, hand me the electron stabilizer.” Korvo holds out his hand, eyes still on the complicated set of wires and electrodes in front of him. He feels something settle into his hand, but considering electron stabilizers usually aren’t ice cold, something’s clearly wrong. 

He pulls off his goofy-ass sci-fi goggles and looks down to find a glass with a bright red frozen drink in his hand.

“Damn it, Terry, what is this?” 

“It’s a strawberry daiquiri, duh doy.” Terry places a curly straw in the drink, as if that will make things better. It doesn’t.

“I can’t get drunk, I’m trying to repair the ship!”

“Don’t worry, my man, it’s a virgin drink.”

“I don’t care if you fucked the drink or not!” Korvo exclaims, chucking the glass at Terry, who dodges it with ease. The Pupa scoots over to the sludgy sugary mess on the ground and begins eating the shattered pieces of glass next to it.

Terry choses to let the Pupa do so. It's not the worst thing he's eaten today. 

"Hey, come on. It's Wednesday! I told you that was supposed to be our date night!"

"And I told you I didn't want to do that," Korvo retorts, snapping his goggles back in place with the full intention of going back to work. 

Terry's intentions are clearly different, because he rips the goggles off Korvo and chucks them on the ground. Pupa slinks over and starts eating those as well. 

"Terry!" Korvo snaps. "Goddamnit, don't act like you understand the human custom of 'date night' any more than I do."

Terry scoffs, offended at the mere idea. "I'll have you know I've been doing extensive research! We're going to go to the nicest restaurant in town, all dressed to the nines. Yumyulack and Jesse, those little rascals, they're going to sneak into the backseat of our car and spy on us during our date!" Korvo looks entirely unimpressed by this plan so far, but Terry's too excited describing his master plan to really notice. "And they're going to order every dessert on the menu, and at one point we're going to get in a big fight about you looking at the waiter's ass or something! The replicants will freak out that we'll get a divorce-"

"We're not married! We aren't even life partners!"

"-And they'll start a food fight that will plunge the entire restaurant into chaos!" Terry waves his arms wildly, too immersed in his narrative to pay Korvo any mind. "We'll bust them but join in on the food fight and we'll all go back home having learned a lesson about privacy or table manners or something!"

"So by research, you watched reruns of Full House?"

"AND 7th Heaven!" Terry retorts indignantly.

"So where do the frozen cocktails come into that equation?" Korvo asks. 

Terry, sipping on a mango margarita that miraculously appears in his hand, shrugs. "I wanted to justify the $300 Margaritaville drink maker I bought."

Korvo rolls his eyes. He can understand what Terry’s trying to do. They have kept themselves cooped up in the house for a while, a change of pace might not be the worst idea. Terry’s fancy restaurant food fight idea was pretty close to being the worst idea he’s ever heard, but just barely misses the threshold. 

It must be after 3:30, because the replicants wander up into the spaceship. Yumyulack still has his backpack with him, but Jesse just has a stack of mail in her hands. They see the mess from the virgin daiquiri, as well as Korvo looking angrier than usual, and instantly know something is up.

"Are you guys fighting?" Jesse asks. "Our guidance counselor keeps asking us if you are. She says issues at home might be why we keep getting in trouble."

"She won't be saying that anymore," Yumyulack assures her. 

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing," her brother casually says, acting like the side pocket of his backpack isn't wriggling like it has some kind of small creature in it. 

“We’re not fighting,” Terry reassures them after a hearty sip of his margarita. “Korvo’s just acting out again, you know how kids his age are.”

“I’m older than you!” Korvo snaps.

Terry nods and leans in to whisper to the replicants, “He’s in the terrible two-thousands.” 

Korvo chooses to ignore his incessant mockery, to avoid producing another red goobler. “What do you have there, Jesse?”

“We found our mail in the bushes again,” Jesse tells them, waving a handful of various envelopes and flyers. “I think the mail lady is still freaked out about that portal Korvo put into the mailbox.”

“If she doesn’t want her hand ripped off by interdimensional weaselzebubs, maybe she should have stopped giving us death threats.”

Yumyulack groans. “Korvo, for the last time, she wasn’t calling us weeds in need of exterminating, those were just flyers for a landscaping service.”

“We got something from the school, probably about parent teacher conferences tonight,” Jesse tells them as she hands Korvo the stack of mail.

Yumyulack rolls his eyes. “Ugh, you told me you weren’t going to tell them.”

“Yeah, and Judas told Jesus he didn’t sell him out to the Romans for crucifixion.” Jesse crosses her arms and shrugs. “Welcome to Earth.”

Terry stops drinking his mango margarita long enough to whine, “Hey, spoilers! I was waiting for the movie to come out.”

Korvo shuffles through the coupon books and yet another weed-related threat before finding the envelope from James Earl Jones High School, addressed to the guardians of Jesse. He scans the informational letter and schedule inside. “I see. So we would be conferring with your teachers about your progress?”

Yumyulack crosses his arms. “Yeah, Jesse’s progress maybe.”

Terry, who had been reading the letter over Korvo’s shoulder, glances at Yumyulack. “We wouldn’t be talking to your teachers?”

Yumyulack shrugs. “Yeah, I mean I asked if they needed to talk to you about both of us and my homeroom teacher specifically told me that parent teacher conferences are only for kids that suck big hairy ass, so I’m pretty sure they’re just going to talk about Jesse.” He ignores the glare he knows his sister is giving him, calm and collected as always.

“Then why did we also get one addressed to the parents or guardians of Yumyulack Of Shlorp?” Korvo skeptically asks, shuffling the mail to show a previously hidden second envelope from the school.

Yumyulack, a little less calm and collected this time, rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact as he says, “Oh. They, uh, probably made too many, wanted to use up some stamps. Public schools typically have too much money to blow and too many resources available. You know how it is.”

Terry takes the envelope to get a closer look. “Wait, why’s that on both of these?” he questions, pointing to the Of Shlorp part. “Is that supposed to be their last name?”

“The human at the front desk of the school kept demanding one of these ‘last names’ when we registered the replicants and it was either that or she was going to put in ‘Jones’.” Korvo crosses his arms and shakes his head. “What a ridiculous name.”

Terry takes the information from Korvo and looks over everything. “Korvo, there’s going to be other parents there! This will be a perfect place to go for date night!”

“What makes you say that?”

“It wouldn’t hurt us to meet new people,” Terry reassures him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “People with kids that we could relate to and learn from!”

That’s… rational. Far too rational to be coming from Terry.

“You just want people to double date with, don’t you?”

“I can be interested in both!”

As much as he wants to, Korvo doesn’t shrug Terry’s arm off. “I suppose it beats the restaurant food fight waiter ass staring thing.”

“What?” Yumyulack asks. 

His question goes ignored. “And it would be beneficial to see how the replicants are doing in their classes and how effective their teachers are…” Korvo nods. “Alright, we’re going.”

Yumyulack groans, but Jesse cheers, “Yay!” and Terry, even more enthusiastically, cheers, “Hell yeah!”

“Hell yeah,” the Pupa quietly parrots, shards of broken glass sticking out of its gooey form.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
